Ikkou Kasumi
is of the Gouraigers, and later the Hurricanegers. The older Kasumi brother, his original goal was to raise Ikazuchi as the greatest Ninja school using the Evil Will. Biography Hurricaneger Learning of the method his father intended, Ikkou ingested the Girigiri gas to go insane so Isshuu Kasumi could kill him, but Ikkou eventually regains his sanity and refuses to obtain the Evil Will like that. After joining forces with the Hurricanegers and getting a job as a construction worker with Isshu, Ikkou decided to abandon his previous dream and decided the Gouraigers new mission is to support the Hurricanegers from the darkness. He develops a friendly rivalry with Yousuke Shiina later in the series as the second-in-command, as well as gain a mortal enemy in Third Spear, Manmaruba, who implanted a Space Scorpion egg in the man's body for using him to get into Universal Ninja Group Jakanja's ranks. He attempted to have the egg removed from his body with Yuusaku Ramon's aid in secret, even from Isshu. However, Ramon could only hinder the hatching until Manmaruba's Mind Wave made it beyond Ramon's skills. Though told a cure may be found in Tibet, Ikkou refused to leave and it nearly killed him as a result if it wasn't for Yousuke nearly killing himself to provide an antidote. Ikkou would later kill Manmaruba soon after the Fangerus crisis. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger Ikkou, Yousuke, and Kouta witnessed the destruction of Gouraijin and Senpuujin by AbareMax and AbarenOh after they were taken over by Wendinu and Furabijo to steal releash the seal which incapacitate the mixed Jakanja and Evolian named Janilga. Yousuke furious to Abarangers because being stopped when they were called back to Dino Curry Restaurant and must taking them too. Ikkou calmly asked Yousuke to calm down and discussed about how their robo could be hijacked with Kouta. They planned to meet Oboro for asking, only to have her suddenly came to the restaurant with bringing the map to the spot, revealing that Oboro didn't watch over on Senpuujin and Gouraijin, much to their annoyance. Not for long, even Mugensai came in form of hamster and almost killed because being thought of mouse and turning back to human before he was hit. Mugensai explained to Abarangers, Yousuke, Kouta, and Ikkou that they were facing an evolian which has once possessed by a Jakanja, turning it into ultimate Jakanja but sealed during his prime. Soon, the team left when Janilga was making a mess with his three clones. Ikkou teamed up with Asuka to face one of his clone but got their transformation devices to be sealed, giving them hard time to fight until Isshu came for help from Mexico. Despite Isshu's transformation device got sealed too, they were still winning the fight and thus releashing the seal and able to transform later. After the team reunited, Janilga revealed that his clones are for buying time for the team so he could have his power fully returned. Right at the same time, Mikoto alongside his aids came to join the fray to defeat Abarangers, Hurricangers, and Gouraigers. Ikkou soon faced on Mikoto and later winning with Ninpou Maboroshi Kabuto, smashing Mikoto as AbareKiller. Janilga soon defeated and turned big, also aided with KillerOh. Joining the battle, Ikkou, Isshu, and Hurricangers were defeated by KillerOh's Death Stinger because Senpuujin and Gouraijin were yet received full reparation. As things got helpless, suddenly they were rescued by Asuka with summoning RevolverMoth to help Abarangers. Next, Ikkou alongside Isshu and Hurricanegers gave their strength to upgrade AbarenOh, turning it into Gourai Senpuu AbarenOh with AbarenOh only wielded the golden version of Sword Slasher and helped Abarangers winning the battle. At the farewell, Ikkou hand shake with Asuka before leaving and later hug Isshu alongside the teams because Isshu didn't get handshaking partner, much of his embarrassment. Gokaiger Legend War with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Ikkou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The KabutoRaiger powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Ikkou is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Ikkou and his teammates have their powers again. Akibaranger Ikkou and Isshuu appear in a delusion in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 where they, not the Hurricanegers, were the lead characters of their Sentai season. They were joined in the Gouraigers by a third, yellow member. 10 Years After to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger KabutoRaiger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the second episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Big bro's my favorite Hurricaneger!" KabutoRaiger appears with KuwagaRaiger in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Due to the actions of Hadezukin, the Gouraigers were drafted into her Jakanger group. However, reminded of their days working as construction workers, the Gouraigers return to normal and entrust the Akibarangers with the Hurricangers' Inordinate power. The Gouraiger duo later appeared with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base KabutoRaiger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars KabutoRaiger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hurricaneger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars KabutoRaiger - Jakanger= Arsenal *Ikazuchimaru - }} Ranger Key The is Ikkou Kasumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KabutoRaiger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as KabutoRaiger. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Ahim (KuwagaRaiger) while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Alongside Gai (Shurikenger) and Ahim (KuwagaRaiger) to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. The Gouraiger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet KabutoRaiger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After the Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ikkou received his key and became KabutoRaiger once more. Imitations A copy of KabutoRaiger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricaneger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ikkou Kasumi is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As KabutoRaiger, his suit actor was . Notes *Ikkou is the only Crimson Ranger, and the only one to be an official subset of the color red. *Ikkou and his brother Isshuu Kasumi are the first Sentai heroes that have an insect theme; in contrast, Kamen Rider, Toei's other major Tokusatsu franchise based on the works of Shotaro Ishinomori, were insect-themed from the beginning. *Ikkou is similar to Naoto from Timeranger, as both are secondary Red Rangers. *Ikkou is the first non-Green/Black Ranger to be a part of the core team. Followed by Gou Fukami and Fuuka Igasaki. Appearances **''Scroll 5: The Chief and the Bath'' **''Scroll 7: Thunder and Ninja'' **''Scroll 8: Wind and Thunder'' **''Scroll 9: Thunder Brothers and the Hourglass'' **''Scroll 10: The Thunder God and the Destroyed Valley'' **''Scroll 11: Dream Feast and Starting Anew'' **''Scroll 12: Steel Frame and Father & Daughter'' **''Scroll 13: Moustache and Engagement Ring'' **''Scroll 14: Crybaby and Candy'' **''Scroll 15: Giant Water Bug and Contest'' **''Scroll 16: Mist and Prediction Device'' **''Scroll 17: Darkness and the Island of Fights to the Death'' **''Scroll 18: Father and Brotherly Bonds'' **''Scroll 19: The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant'' **''Scroll 20: Punch and Rival'' **''Scroll 21: Masks and Riddles'' **''Scroll 22: Wings and Ninja'' **''Scroll 23: Cologne and the Great Detective'' **''Scroll 24: Taiko and Lightning'' **''Scroll 25: Monster and Schoolgirl'' **''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushuuto the Movie'' **''Scroll 26: Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing'' **''Scroll 27: Kushiyaki and Zero Gravity'' **''Scroll 28: Hurrier and Counterattack'' **''Scroll 29: Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp'' **''Scroll 30: Idol and Friendship'' **''Scroll 31: Meteor and Three Wolves'' **''Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret'' **''Scroll 33: Mammoth and Six People'' **''Scroll 34: Mushrooms and 100 Points'' **''Scroll 35: Sparkle and Shamisen'' **''Scroll 36: Ring and Revenge'' **''Scroll 37: The Third Spear and the Great Escape'' **''Scroll 38: Demon Sword and Balloons'' **''Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone'' **''Scroll 40: Decoy and Ninja Law'' **''Scroll 41: Medal and Comedian'' **''Scroll 42: Armor and Angry Arrow'' **''Scroll 43: Super Fusion and Big Clash'' **''Scroll 44: Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast'' **''Scroll 45: Refuge and Spring Cleaning'' **''Scroll 46: New Year's Meal and Three Giants'' **''Scroll 47: Seal and Space Unification'' **''Scroll 48: Trap and Eternal Life'' **''Scroll 49: Mission and the Heavenly Ninja'' **''Scroll 50: Darkness and a New World'' **''Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *KabutoRaiger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KabutoRaiger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Hurricanegers Category:Gouraigers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle